


Lost

by peoriapeoria



Category: The Dresden Files - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoriapeoria/pseuds/peoriapeoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dying and coming back extracts a price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cross](https://archiveofourown.org/works/219300) by [lightgetsin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightgetsin/pseuds/lightgetsin). 



Magic is complicated. It's called forth by metaphor, subjective elusive allusions knitting together power. I knew who had to be the other three endpoints of my cross. I didn't know why, and that I should have considered carefully. I thought I'd enter where the spot was marked, not be crossing over through Gentleman Johnny Marcone.

I did. And I came through naked. That could have been worse. As it was I ran into the Nevernever fast as I could. Did I mention I crossed through Marcone? Through him. Thoroughly through him. I knew things about him he didn't know.

He wanted me. I hadn't considered that. Really. Why would I think that a mafia lord would want me? That way, as opposed to as enthralled wizard. So on hindsight it's a stupid question. I didn't notice. Really.

I shouldn't have gone into the Nevernever in a brand new body. Yes, I've got all the scars I had before the bullet, I've got the scar of the bullet, but it was a brand new body. I'd been made flesh by the one mortal obsessive enough to manage the feat.

And that was what saved me. Marcone hadn't asked me yet, yet I was beholden all the same. Newborn and just as I'd come into the world, I reported to my Queen. That was also involved.

I had expected Marcone to horde his favor; he asked in a coffee shop, not knowing it was an 'offer' I couldn't refuse. I couldn't; it would make me open season. I could only accept, reserving when to be announced later.

Solstice. Why specify sunset to sunrise? It was not normal. It turned out to be just what I needed. I showed up at Marcone's mansion, early enough for traffic, but tight to schedule. Cujo was there, no idea why there and not with his boss. Turned out well; embarrassing but he got John there.

He's evil, but while he'd demur, John isn't the worst evil in my life. I could clear my debt and deny Mab and her court satisfaction at one go. He figured that out, but remained clueless that he loved me.

Which indubitably was a good thing, given his reaction on finding that it wasn't just this body that hadn't done what we were going to do. Did.

I sold myself to Mab rather than live with a broken back. I rented out to Marcone to avoid becoming a virgin sacrifice. Stole his last scrap of innocence in repayment of bringing me back.


	2. Chapter 2

My sex life has never been normal, if one takes braggarts at face value, but I shouldn't be this grateful for near apocalypse. Each time the end is nigh I swallow up my pride and ask favors of the Baron, and afterwards each time he asks me the same favor. A night with me.

Recap. I ended up dead, well, more not alive than dead dead other than the whole body decaying with the fishes thing. And I came back in no small part through John Marcone. There is a price to be paid in such matters, and the mob boss thinks it's sleeping with him.

It's knowing he's in love with me and sleeping with him pro quid pro. I haven't told him what I know and am doing my best not to wish for the almost end of the world, but I'm not nearly sad enough when Armageddon comes knocking.

"No." At first I got to choose when and where. Concessions have been made, not formally, but I just don't have the willpower to dicker these days. "That's Summer solstice."

He nods, thinking that as the Winter Knight I have duties. I just don't want to be limited to the shortest night of the year. Who knows when the world will next be on the brink.


End file.
